


Buggy's new powers

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Around the Grand Line [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Buggy tries out his powers, Canon Compliant, Gen, Pre-Canon, Teenagers sailing with the Pirate King, and Shanks is a total douche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Buggy manages to use his newfound powers in a fight against Shanks, and it turns against him.





	Buggy's new powers

Buggy hates Shanks.

That's no news, but since last week when Buggy ate the Bara Bara no Mi, he really, _really_ , hates Shanks.

Which is why they're currently fighting on the main deck, with a large audience – they pretend they're training, to avoid Rayleigh's usual scolding –, and the redhead teen is starting to have the upper hand.

Buggy struggles and as he angrily shouts at his opponent, he manages to detach his hands and send a flying knife at Shanks, who barely avoids it as it tears his shirt open.

The straw hat flies in the movement, leaving it's owner's head to be caught by an observing Crocus, wondering how many stitches he'll have to do this time.

Buggy smirks, it was accidental but he's glad his powers aren't good for nothing.

After a second to regain his composure, Shanks dangerously snarls at Buggy, "That was my favorite shirt."

Somehow the words aren't that menacing, but that look just makes Buggy weak in the knees... he looks so intimidating it's like it's not even the same person, and... Buggy crumbles down into a pile of detached limbs.

Most of the crew is just gaping at the more than unusual display, some of them already half-laughing at the cabin boy's misery, the crew's doctor wondering if he'll _really_ have to stitch _all of these_ together.

And Shanks, well... His anger completely deflated, he's surprised at first, but after a short reflexion he decides to use this at his advantage, and feels his smile grow wider and wider as he approaches his embarrassed crewmate.

Buggy can't reform his body, he's at a loss as to what to do, nobody told him anything, and now stupid Shanks is coming to him and he's really scared. "Oi, you damned redhead, I know that look. Don't you dare ! Don't touch me or I'll..."

By the time Buggy's done complaining, a grinning Shanks has rearranged his limbs in "perfect order", which is not exactly the terms his unfortunate nakama would have used : he's standing on his upside down torso, with his hands atop of it, his arms attached where they would normally be, but prolongated with his legs, one of them terminated by his feet and the other holding his head.

Crocus soon decides Buggy's condition isn't _that_ bad and he can leave him to his demise for now, and abandons the scene for the other crewmates to laugh, heartily this time.

Buggy spends the rest of the afternoon on display on deck – Roger and Rayleigh don't even bother to hide their amusement to the whole situation – and finally manages to get back to normal just in time for dinner.

For now, he lays low as he sits at the table under the roaring laughter and jokes, but he swears he'll get revenge someday. 

* * *

At night when Buggy tosses and turns in the bottom bunk bed of his shared cabin, overthinking about the humiliation of the day, he's surprised to see Shanks's head poking from the upper bed.

"I'm sorry", the redhead says, as if it's enough to calm down Buggy.

He rolls his eyes but still, for now, it appeases him just enough to finally get to sleep.


End file.
